


Demons Without Sin

by Sugaryegg



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 1930's, Alcohol, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Blood and Gore, Bugs, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demons, Drugs, Eggy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Gore, Insects, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, My First Fanfic, Object-Head, Other, References to Drugs, SugaryEggy, casino - Freeform, mafia, vintage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaryegg/pseuds/Sugaryegg
Summary: "Demons Without Sin" Is a fanfiction of the indie game "Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil". Its written in the perspective of a oc named Sol.Warning: There will be graphic scenes of gore and death. Please do not read if you are sensitive to any of the tags.Fanart can be found or submitted on "Tinysugaryegg" on tumblr.





	Demons Without Sin

It was a cool October night on the island of inkwell. All of the trees were all nice warm colors, their leaves dancing in the cool fall wind. In the first isle, a small clip joint wall full of life. Many of the bug residents of inkwell came there to enjoy themselves, drinking and having a chat with their friends.  
Nearby the bar, in one of the large tables, sat two large frogs, who were laughing their behinds off. They wore nothing but boxer pants and matching gloves. One was enjoying a great cigar while the other was enjoying a large jug of beer.  
The tallest of the two finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear away. “Ah. Those stories never get old. I still can't believe he even tried to throw ya like that Ribby.” He said, talking about their latest boxing match.  
The shorter frog, Ribby, chuckled, crossing his arms. “Ha. As if he had any luck with it anyways. And the way ya used yer leg to trip his Partner Croaks, man! I wish I could do that!” He laughed, taking another sip of his beer.  
Soon the doors of the joint opened. In walked in a large alligator cartoon, who wore a golden cross necklace around his neck. He walked through the crowded area, making his way to the bar.  
Croaks spotted the alligator and waved him over. “Aye Croco! Come sit with us man!” He hollered, getting the attention of the Alligator. Croco exhaled through his nosed and walked over, sitting in one of the chairs. Ribby slapped his back, making him slightly jump. “How have ya been bud? Haven't heard from ya in months!” He said with a smile.  
“Peachy. Just peachy.” Croco grumbled, taking one of the cigars from the table. He used his claw to light the cigar, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils.  
Croaks chuckled. “You got something on your mind pal?” He said with a smirk. Croco side eyed him. “Nothing that should concern you.” He said. Croaks nudged him with an elbow. “Aw c’mon Croco! Nothing ya need to hide from us!” He said with a smirk.  
Soon the joint doors opened again. In walked a young lizard lady, who wore a pilot's jacket with pride. She looked around the clip joint. Once she spotted Ribby and Croaks, she smiled and began to walk her way over.  
She froze in her tracks once she saw Croco and Frowned. Ribby and Croaks gestured for her to come over, both of them smiling. Croco however, wasn't happy to see her. She sighed and walked over, sitting in between the frogs. “Aye Keri! Glad to see ya out of training!” Croaks said, placing an arm on her shoulder.  
Keri chuckled, shrugged. “Yeah. It was about time General let me have a small break.” Ribby slid her a beer, which she happily grabbed and drank. Croco just snorted with annoyance, looking away from them.  
“So did ya talk to him about the deployment? Were you able to convince him to let you stay?” Croaks asked. Keri huffed, crossing her arms. “That's …. what I need to talk to y’all about.” She said. Ribby and Croaks instantly perked up, while Croco rose a brow.  
“I wasn't able to convince him at all. The war overseas is getting worse. So. I'm being deployed in a couple weeks.” She said, frowning. Ribby and Croaks stared at her with disbelief. “Yer going!? But you can't go! You'll get hurt!” Ribby said. Croco snorted. “That's because women don't belong on the battlefield. They belong in the homes watching their kids.” Croco said, putting out his cigar in the ashtray.  
Keri glared at the alligator. “This is none of your business Croco. If you want to act ugly about this, then leave.” She said. Croco growled at her. “Who died and made you in charge of me?” He said, standing up. Keri stood up too. “You shut yer mouth Croco. I know where yer going with this.” She said. Ribby and Croaks slightly shrunk back. “She has a point Croco.” Ribby said.  
Croco turned to the short frog, snarling at him. “You stay out of this shortie. All I’m saying is that she doesn’t belong in the military, unless she wants to end up like her brother.” He said. Keri hissed at him. “Don’t you dare mention my brother you bastard.” She said.  
Some patrons began to realize what was happening and began to watch, some even chanting them to start fighting. Ribby and Croaks frowned at the two. “Mind repeating what you called me bitch?” Croco said, slightly shoving Keri. Keri growled at him. “You heard me right you catholic ba-” She stopped herself, inhaling then sighing. “Look, Croco. We don’t need to fight right now. Just let me talk to Ribby and Croaks about my deployment. For once act like yer mature.” She turned to walk to the table.  
Croco snarled at her then punched her back, making her fall onto her hands and knees. The crowd started to chant louder. Keri stood and turned to talk to him, but Croco slammed his fist into her nose, making her stumble. Ribby and Croaks winced.  
Keri stood there, her nose dripping with blood. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked at Croco. “Fine then. So be it.” She said. She then launched herself at Croco, punching him in the face. He stumbled back, falling onto some tables.  
Croco looked up, seeing Keri standing there with her arms crossed. He snarled and ran at her, trying to land more hits on her. She dodged a few, getting hit once or twice. She then kicked him in the side, making him fall into a few patrons. Ribby and Croaks watched in panic. If this continued, they’d surely be kicked out of the bar, or worse.  
Croco soon used his tail to swipe Keri off of her feet. Keri fell on the floor, getting the air knocked out of her. Croco grabbed a smashed beer bottle and raised it up, ready to stab her with it. Keri immediately reacted by instinct. She used her claws on her hand to rake Croco’s eye, slicing it open easily.  
Croco yelled loudly in pain, quickly getting off of her. Keri immediately stood up, panting with exhaustion. Croco held his hand on his injury, blood dripping onto his clothes and the wooden floor. He glared at Keri with his good eye, before running outside. The crowd was silent, before slowly returning to its normal volume. Keri shakenly walked over to Ribby and Croaks, sitting down.  
“Jesus Christ Keri! You okay?” Ribby asked. Keri stayed quiet for a moment before exhaling through her nose. “Yeah. Just shaken.” She said. “We’re so sorry Keri. We didnt know that he was gonna react like that with ya.” Croaks said, rubbing the back of his neck. Keri looked at the taller frog with tired eyes. “It's not y’alls fault. He's just aggressive.” She said.  
Ribby and Croaks frowned, but took her word for it. They sat down with her at the table. “You think you might’ve blinded him?” Croaks asked her, swirling his drink. “Maybe. I really don’t know.” She rested her head in one hand. “Hopefully the general doesn’t hear about this.” She said.


End file.
